Draco Malfoy and the RedEyed Kittens
by PurpleFeathersSing
Summary: An army of red-eyed kittens come to Hogwarts and Draco saves the world! (Hermione dates George and wears pink mascara.)


This is my first Fanfic so at least try to read the first part. I live on reviews so please REVIEW! If I suck be kind enough to stuff your mouth and not tell me! -Thank you ~ be high (happy or whatever)!  
  
Chapter 1, Default Chapter  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Draco Malfoy's room, the Manor  
  
Draco turned the page, for the past hour he had been trying to concentrate on a particularly boring book he had been forced to read over the summer by Professor Binns. Actually, the assignment had only been to read 3 chapters. When Draco had complained to hi father, Lucius Malfoy had had enough. Draco had not told anyone but his parents had found out that his marks in school were no better than Neville Longbottoms, if you didn't count Potions Class. Mr. Malfoy had then pulled Draco by the ear and forced him down into a chair with a loud *thump*!  
  
"You'll read the book and you'll make a summary for me! If you honestly think I didn't notice that a Mudblood has proved to be more intelligent than my pureblooded son, think again!" with that Lucius Malfoy had left his Draco with his book.  
  
Draco snapped out of his daydream. "Who cares about that stupid goblin that founded that stupid bank in that stupid place anyhow?" he muttered. With a sigh, he plopped his head down on the book.  
  
~*Dreaming*~  
  
There were two paths; on the left path, there were cloaked figures laughing but the air seemed tense, cold. There was a crowd of men circling around a hooded figure that was squealing in fright. Dream Draco tore his eyes away from this scene to look at the path on the right there were chicks in bikinis everywhere (EVERYWHERE!) who held drinks and were waving at him. Without hesitating, Draco stepped towards the ladies. "Follow the yellow bricked road," He hummed contently. But then he heard a scream. He muttered, "Banshee?" and he ran towards the sound. The crowd of men loomed nearer. "Back off ladies, unless you want a broken nail," he warned in a high-pitched voice. As he started parting through the crowd, getting closer to the now trembling hooded figure, Draco was hit in the back, knocking the air out of his lungs. Draco's hand went up behind his back to pinch the other man's . . . manhood. The man screeched like a banshee and fell to his knees. Draco now elbowed the last man out of the way till he reached the visibly shaking figure. He wrapped her into his arms. (It's a girl even if she's hooded he knows) "Thank you," She gasped. Draco pulled back her hood, revealing a girl so beautiful that Draco could only dream about. It was Hermione. Draco had memorized every inch of her face. From those beautiful amber eyes to those soft, pink lips. There faces were getting closer, Draco could smell her, such a sweet vallina scent, and he could feel her breath on him . . .  
  
Draco stirred. Yes, that was his old dream. As perfect as the dream was, they never kissed. "Hell of a time to wake up," he muttered. He could never remember his dreams! Yet this one felt so familiar. "You know," He said to his book, "If it weren't for that mud blood Granger, I wouldn't be reading you."  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Hermione Granger's Room, the Granger house  
  
Hermione reread her letter from a friend, Luna Lovegood.  
  
Hermione Granger, I am currently unable to sleep. I have been transferred to Gryffindor because of what happened last year with Voldie and his Death Munchers. Dumbledore says I have earned my place. I am not sure I am all too happy, but at least I'll get to know that Ronald Weasley. He's a real charmer! -Luna  
  
Hermione let it all sink in. Okay, so now Luna was in Gryffindor. It was a tad bit different than the last year. Every one called Luna Loony, and Hermione could see why, but it did upset her. After all, Luna was really nice, and was Hermione's only female friend. So if Lavender (what a bitch,) or if any of the others in Gryffindor made a remark, she would hex them. Hermione didn't know Luna all that well, but last year Luna had saved her life, and Hermione and Luna had a special bond. Hermione decided to congratulate Luna.  
  
Luna, Congratulations! I want to get to know you better. Bye the way can you show me that petrifying curse? I forgot to ask you last year. About Ron, You really hit it off last year. I think he fancies you. -Hermione  
  
The last part about Ron fancying Luna wasn't completely true. Infact, Hermione knew that Ron and Lavender had been going out for weeks, but didn't want to hurt Luna's feelings. She tied the envelope to Luna's small owl's talon, and watched as the birdie flew into the night. Hermione sighed, and fell back onto her bed, but sleep wouldn't come. She was just deciding to read more of a rather interesting books about Gringgots assigned to her by her history teacher, Professor Binns, when a ball of feathers crashed into her. "Pig!" She muttered. As soon as he had calmed down, Hermione untied the envelope from pig's beak. "The beak? Really, Ron . . ."  
  
Mione, How about meeting me in the Leaky Cauldron 5 days from Sunday? We need to talk. Can't say any more. Don't bring anyone. -Ron  
  
Hermione sighed again. She knew it was probably about Harry's rescue. She just hoped it wasn't too nasty. They could get into Serous trouble!  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Ronald Weasly's Room, The Burrow  
  
"Bloody Hell..." sniffed Ron. "Mum said come on," Whined Fred, who had apperated next to Ron's bed only moments ago. Ron ignored him and had a coughing fit, so he turned around in his bed. * Pop * "Aww, has idle Roniekins goda sniffoos?" that was Fred who was now standing beside his twin. Ron glared at him, but if George saw, he ignored it. "Hold on, Fred, those extendable ears in our room," he began. "GINNY!" and with two * POP * s they were gone. "RONALD WEASLY!" screeched Mrs. Weasley. "I don wanna..." he muttered, but he left his bed and walked into the kitchen anyway.  
  
"Mum, I feel so buch better," but his telltale nose was all runny and Ron had another coughing fit. Molly took this to her advantage, (Evil grin) and so when Ron turned to throw his tissue away, Molly grabbed a bunch of his flaming-Red hair and pulled his head back.  
  
"Please, mum, I beg you," he whimpered pathetically.  
  
But Mrs. Weasley wasn't listening. She took a tiny bottle out of a pocket in her apron and unscrewed the top.  
  
"It's for your own good, you know. There's a flue going around, dear."  
  
But Ron knew it had come to this. He wouldn't open his mouth, and so she would give up, right? Of course not!  
  
Mrs. Weasley knew she had to threaten him. It was the only way. "You know, I could just tell that Lavender girl to keep away from you. We don't want her sick, now do we?"  
  
When Ron opened his mouth furiously to argue, Mrs. Weasley dumped down the whole lot. Mrs. Weasley held her son as he chocked it down.  
  
"Wow," whispered Ginny (who had been hiding from the twins in a cupboard), "he's just like a Rainbow."  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Ginny watched Ron as he turned from a milky white color, to a cheddar cheese yellowish tint, to a deep purple making his freckles and hair stand out. By now, Fred and George had walked into the kitchen.  
  
This was alto much for Ron. As Fred and George watched in horrible fascination, Ron turned a very pale green.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," he gasped, and fled to the nearest bathroom.  
  
......Later that day......  
  
Now that Ron was better, he tapped his quill over and over on his chin. How in all magical Britain was he supposed to write a letter to Luna Lovegood without her getting the wrong idea? It was embarrassing, but he had to do it. He needed her brains as much as he needed Hermione's. After half a dozen mess-ups, he came up with this one.  
  
Luna, Please meet me to days from Wednesday at the Leaky Cauldron. Do not bring any one and do not tell any one. -Ron Weasley  
  
Okay, he liked it. Short and simple. Hermione was coming, and now so was Luna. Fred and George he had talked to already, and Ginny had decided to come along uninvited. Now, if Friday would just come...  
  
......Friday......  
  
Finally at the Leaky Cauldron, Ron eyed his Rescue Squad and grinned. Luna and Hermione were talking about a book Hermione worshiped (Hogwarts, a History) and the twins were talking animatedly to Ginny about a recent invention for their Joke Shop called "Pink Mask Ra." But now they all watched him.  
  
"Okay," he said. "I have a plan."  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Number Four, Privet Drive  
  
Harry was absolutely miserable. For the past fifteen minutes he had been listening to Dudley singing in the shower. The mixture was horrible. It sounded to Harry like Dudley had shoved something rather pointy (Pineapple!) up his butt. Harry covered his head with his pillow to make the singing . . .Bearable. "What time is it?" he murmured pathetically. He looked at his muggle watch. 8:07. Harry sat up in a flash, causing him a head rush, and Dudley's voice to reach his ears full blast.  
  
"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!"  
  
Hedwig hooted several times, jumping and flapping out of her cage, making the metal bang against the wall. Harry knew the Dursleys would have a fit. Harry was in charge of the food, and since it was Saturday, he should have had pancakes ready at 7:30. Harry put on his glasses and rushed into the kitchen. To Harry's surprise, it was empty. That's strange . . . He looked in the fridge, but to his horror, it was empty. By now Harry's stomach was growling so loud that Harry could hear it over Dudley's singing. But Harry was used to being hungry. Uncle Vernon hadn't yelled "That bloody owl!" when Hedwig had had her near heart attack, and Aunt Petunia hadn't told him off at 7:30.  
  
Oh, no. He and Dudley were alone.  
  
Harry fled from the kitchen, pounding from the stairs, and yanked his bedroom door open. He felt like jumping on his bed and hiding under the covers, but someone was already on his bed. Actually 5 someones now turned at look at him.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood were now sitting on his bed.  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
I live on Reviews! You'd better give me lots! If you want to read a really good story check out my sister's story called "Such is Life". 


End file.
